A difficult problem exists in inspecting and repairing the valves, stems and sleeves of internal combustion engines of the overhead valve type without removing the entire cylinder head. Removing the valve stem retaining nut and spring retainer while assembled would cause the valve to drop into the cylinder. A procedure often used is to remove the sparkplug and insert an air hose relying upon the air pressure to hold the valve up in position against the cylinder head. This practice is somewhat cumbersome, not reliable and hazardouz, and forces oil out of the cylinder down into the crankcase. Since the replacement of the sleeve on the valve stem is a frequent practice, this problem presents considerable difficulty and expense with this operation.